


Funeral-Bruce Wayne x Reader x Edward Nashton  (The Batman 2022)

by KAckerman



Category: The Batman (2022), The Batman (Movie 2021)
Genre: Batman Played by Robert Pattinson, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Court of Owls, Edward Nygma is the Riddler, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Flirting, Gotham City Police Department, Implied Sexual Content, Investigations, Jealous Edward Nygma, Loneliness, Murder Mystery, Pre-Relationship, References to Depression, Riddler Played by Paul Dano, Riddles, Socially Awkward Edward Nygma, Sweet Edward Nygma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAckerman/pseuds/KAckerman
Summary: Bruce Wayne is your childhood friend, but always seems to push you away when you want to help him. Edward is a guy you've just met, unlike Bruce he listens to you and enjoys your company. What you don't know is that they are both hiding their true selves,with which one will you decide to stay?
Relationships: Batman/Reader, Bruce Wayne/Reader, Edward Nashton/Reader, Edward Nygma/Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. Funeral part 1

Gotham has never been a safe place, everyone can agree wether they live in this dark city or not. It seems like the sun never shines here and everything is dead. Every single living thing in this world dies alone...

I stayed silent and stared at the two closed caskets in front of me. Thomas and Martha Wayne were murdered last night. As soon as news got out that they were shot behind the theatre, Alfred got there as soon as possible and ran upahead and covered Bruce's face.

But the damage was already done.

Rain began to heavily pour down on us. Alfred held me tight so I wouldn't get myself wet or worse get sick because of it. Bruce hadn't said a word since he watched his parents get killed.

"Master Wayne." Alfred raised his voice at the young boy who didn't looo back and kept his eyes on caskets. Everyone had already left the funeral, leaving just the three of us here. Bruce was shivering from the rain but he didn't move and inch or replied to us both.

Alfred handed me his umbrella and took out another one and walked over to place it over Bruce's head. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but Bruce looked up at the tall butler and unexpectedly hugged him.

**********

Growing up we were always close but when he grew older, his parents made him act strict, to never trust anyone easily and always have his guard up.

My parents and the Waynes were best known to be the richest in Gotham which made it things more difficult for us, someone could easily kidnap one of us just to have money, when we were young and innocent.

Our parents seeing how close both our families were, considered Bruce and I to have an arranged marriage but things never happened since the Wayne's passed. And luckily that never happened to us.

Throughout the years Bruce drifted apart and so did I. My parents had passed away for a few years now, and since then things just werent the same. People kept on digging their noses into our business's, worrying what would become of the Waynes legacy or (L/N).

Even the newspapers had some ridiculous headlines. "Is this the end of Gotham?" Or "What are the rich hiding from Gotham"

I scoffed as I picked up the newspaper from a stand and read what it said. "Do you believe these headlines?" A man next to me asked.

I turned to my side and saw a tall man reading the same newspaper and turning to look at me with the paper in his hands. "Personally I don't, they like to get on some touchy subjects. I'd say they should stop typing these fake news and get to the point of things.."

"Such as?" I ask the man. He has dark brown hair, wearing a coat and glasses that perfectly fit his face.

"Helping to catch the criminals wandering these streets." He said clearly choosing his words perfectly. "You seem familiar..are you (Y/N) (L/N)?" He asked placing the newspaper down and turning to fully face me.

"You caught me." I admitted, so much for trying to lay low. The man extends his hand for me to shake and slowly I do so. "How could I not recognize you?" He said and despite the cold I felt my cheeks turn pink.

"I'm Edward Nashton. I work for the GCPD." He muttered and stepped closer to me. "Do you believe that good people can do horrible things, (Y/N)?"

I tilted my head and looked at him weirdly not understanding what he meant by that. "Horrible as in?"

Edward looked behind me and quickly down to his watch. "It seems my lunch break has ended, until we meet again." Ed smirked and looked at me one last time before leaving.

"(Y/N)" I jumped up and nearly screamed when I felt a hand land on my shoulder and I looked up to see Bruce. He grabbd my hand and made me follow him to an alley. He stayed silent making sure no one saw him out of the Wayne manor.

I looked at him angrily and felt the need to slap his face. "It's been days since you've spoken to me and all of the sudden you come here looking for me?"

Bruce held a stern look that clearly wouldn't disappear, he looked almost annoyed at me for scolding so he spoke again, "The mayor has been killed."

Bruce whispered at me, that made me shut up. "Are you serious?

"Don't I look like it?"

I kept my glare on him but looked away and started getting nervous at news, "So many people have been getting killed recently-"

"Gotham is one big funeral, (Y/N), and this us no ordinary kill. This is a message. Someone sick has been getting some fun off of it." Bruce turns to look at me again and he exhaustedly messes his dark hair up.

"You need to head back to the manor. Right now." He bitterly said the last part and held my wrist tightly.

I pushed him back and we both glared at each other. "Something is wrong here, they are only targeting certain people."

"I hate you, you know that, right Bruce? Kinda glad that arranged marriage never saw the light of day." I answer him and followed him behind the empty building.

Bruce hummed and paid no attention to me. "I agree with you on that, you coming or not?" Bruce gets up a ladder and holds his hand out. I look away angrily but caught his hand anyway and we both began to make our way back to Wayne manor.

Alfred answered the door as usual but Bruce walked past him and we arrived to what used to be my room. "Stsy here and don't leave this room. Alfred will be cooking you something soon-"

"Whoa hold on." I raced to the door before Bruce could lock it. "What am I suppose to do here? Where are you going-" and like that he closed the door in mt face and i heard him lock it.

I began hitting my fists against the expensive door and shouted his name. Something is wrong with Bruce. He hasnt been himself for years but he's acting a lot more stranger than usual and i have noticed he's been missing some nights. Where is he off to?

There us no way I am staying in this room until he arrived. I ran over to the window and opened it, i'm on the second floor but it won't stop me from lesving this place. I held onto a rope i hsd hidden under the room and carefully began to escape my room. There's no way in hell that i'll be listening to Bruce. Something is wrong and I need to find out what it is


	2. Funeral part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce just can't seem to listen to you,so you escape and meet Ed at the mayor's crime scene. You're investigating seems to intrigue Ed but all you want to do is help Bruce out, but will he listen? Who's side will you choose.

"Stay safe my ass...ugh I hate that guyl" I angrily began talking to myself and carefully climbed down the rope. I freaked out when I reached down and saw Alfred with his back facing me from the clear kitchen window. I hurriedly reached up and cut the rope and winced when I fell down on the bushes and remained still when Alfred opened up the window and began looking around.

Alfred hummed and began preparing a meal. I hid the small dagger inside my boot and carefully stepped out of the bushes and climbed up the gates out to the Wayne manor.

How dare Bruce tell me what to do when it's clear that we dislike each other. He constantly avoids me and only talks to Alfred from time to time, since Alfred talks to him strictly something Bruce has hated even more recently.

Bruce likes to spend time alone, locked up wherever he does at the mansion. He reminds me of a vampire constantly hiding on the dark to not be seen by daylight..or as I also teased him..an emo with how gloomy he is.

I confidently walked down the streets and no one spotted me. It's like my family perished and never existed due to the Wayne and their fame for being the rich and how they were murdered of course.

Bruce thinks I don't relate to him at all, from the pain of losing both parents, I go through that pain everyday but I learn to let them go and become the person I am.

The streets were as busy as ever with many weird faces along the way. Up ahead I spotted a multitude of people, I passed through the crowd and saw few dead bodies on the pavement and another one that was covered up and being taken into an ambulance.

"Miss you can't come-" a police officer told me when I walked closer to the crime scene. I pulled out my fake police I.D and the man stayed shut and let me pass.

"Hold on." I told the two men who were covered from head to toe who were also covered in a mask and gloves. They stopped and my blood ran cold when I saw the body of the mayor.

He had blood on his suit and his entire head was wrapped in duct tape. It was an awful scene to witness. I stepped back and watched them take his body. Next I looked doen the rest of the bodies, they must've been the bodyguards.

I knelt down and saw them lying on a large amount of blood, their hands were tied behind their backs. "(Y/N)?" I raised my head up and saw Edward, using the same outfits are the previous men.

"Ed!" I stood up and walked closer to him. "I didn't know you worked for the GCPD." "And neither did I." He said looking down at my fake badge.

"I like things to be a secret..speaking of secrets what happened here?" We both look down at the bodies.

"Apparently yesterday around midnight someone found their way into the mayors' office and killed him. It's messed up isn't it? The way the man got killed..who would do such a thing?"

I nodded my head and glanced over to Ed who fixed his glasses and kept his dark eyes on the men and placed some evidence on a small bag.

"I agree. No More Lies..why would the killer write that and with blood. Also why are these men tied up? It makes no sense."

"How so?"

I point at their clothes and their posture. "It is clear by the blood that they weren't fighting against the killer, yet they were tied up for some reason. This killer is playing a sick game..maybe this is some sort of riddle?"

I look at Ed confused to why this killer would do this. Ed glared down and slowly nodded his head deep in thought, "You're a smart one." I felt my face go slightly red at the compliment I got.

"Hey. I know this isn't an appropiate time but would you like to have some coffee? I just need to head back to the department and hand the evidence."

"Is this a date, Nashton?" I ask an raise an eyebrow.

Ed just hummed and walked back to the officers. We arrived at the GCPD and I stood outside waiting for Ed. He came out and in no time we were at a small nice diner.

Ed handed me a few files I asked him if he could get for me. The pictures his team took at the crime scene. I got my own files out and placed my bag on the table and began to re-read them and look at the pictures.

"What do you think the killer is up to?" Ed asked while moving closer to me and looking down at the images. I shook my head not understanding.

"I don't get it..what with these strange symbols?" I ask pointing at one of the pictures.

"I'm not quite sure.."

"This is a message it has to be...can I have these?" I hold onto the pictures and Ed nods his head. "Sure, just don't tell anyone I printed them for you."

I smile and placed the pictures in my bag and took a sip of my coffee. Once I get home I'll decipher these and maybe we'll know what it says. "Thank you so mucu for this and the coffee."

Ed gives me a small smile but seems a bit distracted. I can now also fully appreciate how good looking he is..I quickly look away too flustered to say anything, but I decide to be direct.

"Ed..do you have a girl?"

Ed almost choked on his drink and looked at me confused. "What?" "...A girlfriend..do you have one?" He stares at me for a couple seconds but then shrugs his shoulder and shakes his head.

"I'm not the romantic type, i'm too focused on my job to have a partner." He simply tells me and I can sense I shouldn't have asked him that. I looked down at my lap and felt ashamed for asking him that.

"Do you have someone special?" He instead asks and I lift my face and see him curious of what my answer may be.

I take a deep breathe and feel my hands shaking. "I do..or did..I'm not even sure..i always loved him but he doesnt return the feelings and just pushes me away.."

Ed reached forward and took my shaking hands. Then that person doesn't deserve you..." tears started to involuntarily fall down my face and right when Ed was about to reach forward I moved back and excused myself and headed to the bathroom.

He is right about what he said. My heart still skips a beat whenever I see Bruce but I'm also beginning to feel something for Ed, despite being the second time we meet.

I splashed my face with some water and fixed myself up. "I'm sorry for running out..Ed?" I reached our table but he wasn't there in his seat.

"Edward?!" I called out his name and looked around the diner. Nothing. Did I do something wrong? I probably did I always do...

I felt disappointed in myself and slowly I made it back home. I climbed up the gates to the Wayne estate and slowly reached up the stairs and by entrance there stood Bruce and Alfred.

Alfred looked at me like a disappointed father, and Bruce was furious. "B-Bruce I can explain-" but before I could explain myself he angrily walked over to me and grabbed my arm tight and pulled me inside.

"How many times are you going to keep doing this?" He began telling me while still holding onto me as we walked down the halls. "Is this some joke to you? The mayor has just been brutally killed and its clear that this sick killer is after the rich."

I winced from his sharp grasp and tried pushing him away. "You don't understand, Bruce! I was trying to help I went to the crime scene and-"

"You what?!" He shouted and pushed me into another room and he tiredly ran his hands over his face. "What else did you do while I was gone?"

"Don't worry nobody dangerous recognized me-" "Still that doesnt't mean anything. If you continue this, your funeral will be next. Trust no one." He bitterly said.

I looked up at him and began taking the pictures out of my purse. "I-I did this because I love you." I finally admitted and saw him surprised.

Bruce stayed silent and I reached for his hands but before I could he stopped me. "Well I don't..You only do because our parents made you believe that. You can't keep lying to yourself." He lowly whispered.

I felt my hesrt break so I began to cry. Bruce took a step back and turned to Alfred, "Keep a close eye on, (Y/N), will you?" Bruce said walking past him and locked the doors once more.

I ran over to the windows but these had bars blocking me from going out. I went to the bed and continued to cry..I just wanted to help Bruce..Edward gave me these pictures for a reason.

I hurriedy reached my purse and began searching for the printed images, but they werent inside.

I swear I folded them and placed them inside. I checked deper and saw something hiding inside, a white piece of paper with a something written on it. I cursed to myself and ran over to the drawers and started to sketch out the weird symbols I remembered from one of the pictures.

I stared at the paper and ran over to pick one of the few many books on a shelf. I hurriedly began to write what they meant and my blood ran cold.

'I Hope You're Enjoying My Game, Until We Meet Again (Y/N)'

Edward...Why is he doing this? I held onto my pen tightly until it broke. Should I tell Bruce about this or follow on and figure why Ed did this?

Should I choose the man I just met who listened to me, or my childhood friend keeps pushing me away?


	3. Funeral part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you choose who you decide to stay with. (This is the last psrt to my 'Funeral' series)

*****Ed's Ending******

I re-read the small note and took a seat down and felt my hands shake  
I re-read the small note and took a seat down and felt my hands shake. "Ed is the guy doing all of this?" People now have been naming him the Riddler, so does this mean that he placed those bodies there on purpose, knowing that I would probably be the only one to figure it out.

If so then why would he simply let me look closely at the evidence and took the rest away without me noticing. Bruce needs to know!

I raced to the door and took a bobby pin I had in my hair and began to fiddle with it inside the locked doorknob, the door easily opened and as quietly as I could I ran out of the manor in hope of searching for Bruce.

Right when I started to run down the streets I stopped in front of a museum and noticed Bruce was in his finest suit with a date beside him. And here I thought he was investigating the murders.

Bruce and I made eye contact and he quickly looked away, disappointment written all over his face when he noticed my presence amongst the crowd. I shoved the evidence inside my purse, deciding to not tell him about anything, instead I walked past him and into the art museum.

People started to fill the museum but it was only because the famous Bruce Wayne was here. "Can you tell us what are your future plans for Gotham?" Someone asked him.

"I want to make the streets of Gotham a safe place, not just for the rich and poor. I am planning on making Arkham into a safe place for it's many patients, they may be criminals but they shouldn't he treated as animals. I want justice for everyone." Bruce has always been the one to come up with the perfect answer.

Many people awed at his response and continued to ask some other questions. "Can you tell us anything regarding, (Y/N) (L/N)? How's your relationship with them? Is is true that you both to be engaged?"

Bruce smiled to himself and looked at the crowd. "No comments."

I glared back at him and felt my heart break. After all the pain we've been through, he still refuses to be the same. If only people knew he has two sides...

I stepped closer to the huge art gallery and furrowed my eyebrows when I saw the whole place a mess, several riddles were either painted in red paint or blood.

'NO MORE LIES'

'LET'S PLAY A GAME, JUST YOU AND ME'

'IF YOU ARE JUSTICE, PLEASE DO NOT LIE, WHAT IS THE PRICE FOR YOUR BLIND EYE?'

Those messages written all over the white walls with several images of the dead mayor on display. I heard the group coming closer and they all gasped when they entered the room.

Bruce looked over to me with a blank expression then looked around the room. "What are you doing in here?" He whispered when he stepped closer and looked at the statue with tape around its head.

"That's none of your concern.."

"It is if you are living under my roof. You believe yourself to be like Sherlock Holmes? Do you think detective work is easy? It is not, (Y/N). What I..What we are dealing here may be a terrorist."

I looked back at him confused when he grabbed my shoulder to make me look up at him. "I want you out.." he rolled his eyes when I gave him a questioning look.

"I want you out of my house and life. I'm Bruce Wayne and I cannot keep looking after you when you get into trouble, I have too much things in my hands."

I pushed him away when he leaned closer and just when I was about to respond a bomb went outside of the building and the entire place began to shake when it did.

Right when it happened the police showed up "GCPD! I want everyone in this building out!"

It seemed that they were called in the moment someone saw this room. Police came here to prevent everyone from walking in, from the police tape they had in their hands. Everyone began freaking out.

Bruce who was by my side began running out of the room, leaving me alone. Police began escorting everyone inside but I noticed something under the statue, so I ran over and opened the envelope.

From the looks of it, this was supposed to be found by either the police or Bruce. I stared at the strange symbol on it..it's an owl. The room began to fill up with gas bombs that were thrown to the ground.

I was about to run out when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me towards them. I didn't push the person away, I ran with them to the backdoor to the museum and we reached an alley and began climbing some stairs and jumping some buildings that werent that far from one another.

The person opened up the window to a place and entered, I slowly followed and saw the place. This whole building is abandoned so it's clear the police won't be entering at a place like this.

"Are you okay?"

"Ed? Y-Yeah i'm fine..."

I replied to him and noticed his stare on me. He was wearing gloves, dark pants, black boots, a dark green coat, his glasses stuck to what seemed like a mask made with duct tape. To not leave any sort of evidence behind.

He slowly peeled the mask off of him and placed his glasses back on his face, "I knew I'd find you there. You're an easy person to track."

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?" I ask as I made my way to a bed and sat down.

"A bad thing.." he took his gloves off and placed them where the mask was and he sat on a couch in front of me. "If you're a criminal you can't leave any evidence behind. Now that we've properly met, you can call me Riddler."

I nervously picked at the ends of my coat and refused to meet his dark eyes. So I was right all along. He does work for the police, that way no one can suspect he's the killer. A killer is always present at their own crime scene.

"I knew right from the start that you never worked for the GCPD. Don't worry I won't harm you." Ed quietly said and I nodded my head. "Did you find the note?"

I nodded my head again and showed it to him. He smiled and leaned back into his seat, "We are known as The Court of Owls. They are highly dangerous and I am here doing my job at exposing at them."

"Why would you expose your own team?" I ask now 100% more confused than before.

"They are Gotham's elite. The most powerful families of Gotham have joined them for centuries, the rich lie, so I am to expose the truth. Bruce Wayne's parents, Thomas and Marths were a part of this..and so yours.."

I stood up from my seat and glared at Ed. I have always defended my family and will continue to do so-

"I know what you're thinking of, 'How can my family have done this?' 'This isn't true, they were good people'...(Y/N)..they never were."

"Edward..stop.."

"You're parents died when you were only 16. They were headed to a meeting when they were ambushed by cars and were shot multiple times. They were planning on leaving The Court, but those people heard their plans and ended their lives, just because they wanted you safe..."

I looked away and began to silently cry on my spot. "So does this mean that I was just another pawn in your game? Edward?"

Ed stayed silent so I looked at him and he blankly stared back. "Yes." Fuck! My breathing began to quicken and I felt helpless for trusting him.

"I was just going to use you, you played my games and solved my small riddles. But after I saw you easily finding the answers to all those things..well I changed my mind. I had my eye on you for a while, I'll admit I am a cold and cruel person but when we were together I felt different. I didn't feel like The Riddler, I felt like Edward Nashton."

Ed slowly walked towards me being careful to not trigger mt emotions any longer. "I apologize for thinking of you otherwise, but know this, if you want to stay we'll avenge your families death..and I'll need you to find out who this Batman is.."

I stood still and felt him stop right in front of me. Ed slowly lifted my chin up and wiped my tears. "You shouldn't keep crying for someone who doesn't love you back." He knew I was also thinking about

Bruce. To be honest..I know who Batman is but I decided to not tell Ed. I may hate Bruce but I cannot do this to him.

Ed rested his hand behind my neck and quickly leaned down and captured my lips. It took me a few seconds to process what was happening, but I quickly returned the kiss and pushed him against the bed. We continued to kiss while we heard the police sirens behind the building.

*****End**********

******Bruce's Ending******

I re-read the small note and took a seat down and felt my hands shake  
I re-read the small note and took a seat down and felt my hands shake. "Who is doing this?" People now have been naming him the Riddler, the person who's been doing these crimes. How did this get into my purse? What happened to

Ed?

This is important evidence. Bruce needs to know!

"Alfred!" I continued shouting his name and pounding the door with my fists not caring if they might bruise. "God damn this fancy ass butler." I cursed and the door immediately opened when I said those things.

The butler raised an eyebrow staring at me still. "Master Wayne has just left, if you head over to the art museum you might catch up with him."

"Alfred, you're the best! I reached his shoulder and planted a kiss on his cheek and began to run down the halls almost falling due to how slippery they can be.

If I catch up with him he might listen to me this time. He knows that if I continue to pressure him, he'll end up listening, he always does depsite how much of an gloomy asshole he can be.

I reached the famous museum and almost fell down the stairs since I ran out of breath. Many people surrounded me, the press, other rich families and many women swooning over the only Wayne son.

"Bruce..Bruce!" I choked on my words and tried to regain my breathe.

"It seems like the famous (Y/N) has joined us this evening." I heard someone announce. As soon as they did all cameras were on me and people began taking pictures.

"(Y/N)! Is is true that you and Bruce are to be married soon?!" I was looking at the press confused still kneeling on the stairs when Bruce ran over to my side and picked me up.

Everyone began to go insane with their cameras when Bruce came and held me close to him, shielding me from the cameras when they wouldn't stop flashing those bright lights on us. The girl who I assumed was Bruce's date to this event lookes offended when we walked past her and Bruce didn't even cared to apologize.

We pulled aside where no one was around. He rolled his eyes when I kept on exagerrating with how tired I was. "Will you stop with the exagerration and tell me why you followed me."

"Alfred let me out and I am not exagerrating." I regained my breathing and noticed Bruce was still holding me. I felt my face go red so in less than a second, Bruce pushed himself away from me.

"That man keeps refusing on the orders I keep giving him." He sighed out annoyed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay..I'm here, what is so important?"

I opened up my purse and showed him the bit of evidence I had. "It's not just that. I think the killer is playing us, I noticed that the bodies back there didn't connect with how they were murdered."

Bruce stayed silent and examined the things he held. "How did you get this?" He asked instead and furrowed his eyebrows together, seeming confused to how I got this.

"I read a lot of Sherlock Holmes, you should know that. Remember you always said-"

"I want to become the world's greatest detective." Hs finished saying and he hid the evidence in his pocket.

"We should't talk about this right now. I'll be done in a couple of hours, you should wait for me-" Bruce stopped when he saw my blank reaction.

"I can't keep doing this, Bruce. Staying locked inside your home until you arrive late." I sincerely told him and saw his expression soften just a little.

"It's your home too, (Y/N)."

Bruce stared down at me for a few seconds and slightly leaned down and I stepped back confused, but when I did a bomb went out and we ran to the other art room. The place seemed massacred, there was letters or riddles written on the walls with paint..or I do hope its paint.

Another bomb went out and everyone began running to the exits, this made me lose my balance and I fell to the floor and saw Bruce was no where in sight. The ceiling began to shake a bit and third bomb went out right outside the window.

I raised my arms up to my face to block the shards of glass from hitting my eyes, as soon as I was about to feel the pain I felt someone block me from getting injured.

I slowly opened my eyes and felt my face go red when I noticed it was Batman.Batman quickly stood up and checked to see if I was injured.

"Go outside and stay with the police officer that's looking for you." Without questioning him I did as told and began to run outside but when I did someone held me tight from behind and placed something on me, in less than a minute I was knocked out cold.

*********

Slowly I woke up and remained calm. I looked around my surroundings but it was mostly dark, I moved my hands but found myself being tied to a chair along with my legs and I had tape covering my mouth, preventing me from shouting for help.

I stayed silent and heard footsteps slowly approach me. I glared at the figure when they stepped closer and the man stood still. The man was wearing a dark green coat, with some black gloves and a mask which seemed to be made with duct tape. I couldn't see his face at all.

"It's a shame we have to meet like this." He was the first to speak. He was even hiding his true voice with a modulator. What a clever bastard.The man slowly stepped forward and gripped my chin so I could look at him, even if I couldnt see his eyes clearly through the glasses he was wearing.

"I left your little friend a riddle. I do hope he finds it before this gets out of hand." I tilted my head and he shoved his hand away from me and stood still.

"Do you know why I am doing this?..Oh right you can't talk." The man chuckled and quickly reached forward and yanked the tape off of me. I winced in pain and lowly cursed out at him.

"I figured thay part out, you're after the rich am I right? This is why you targeted me. You want to get rid of the rich families in Gotham." The Riddler nodded his head.

"You're a smart one, (L/N). It is truly a shame someone like you can't see the truth. Let's play a game just me and you." He knelt down and showed me a phone."GCPD are on the other line. I call them and they'll start searching for you, thing is will they arrive here on time before this whole building explodes? Let's see if the Batman arrives on time."

I looked around and noticed I was surrounded by tanks of gasoline. "If you survive you'll give the bat a little surprise." Riddler said shoving something inside my coat and he stood up and showed me a match already lit up.

"Don't worry, (Y/N). Say hello to the big guy for me." He threw the match and with that he left the building. I shouted for help but only heard some more shouting on the other line of the phone which was thrown onto the ground.

"GCPD will be arriving in no time!" Was all I could hear. I began trashing around and I began yanking my right hand out of the tight tape. I breathed in and out rapidly when I had no choice but to break my hand for it to pass through.

In a hurry but carefully I placed the bone back in and began to tear the tape from my other hand along with the ones on my ankles.I noticed the fire quickly spreading through out the abandoned building.

The doors are clearly locked so I better jump through the window. I felt weak but I cannot give up! Bruce wouldn't like it.

I got on top of a window and right when I jumped out the fire went out and the whole building exploded and was caught on fire. I was hidden under a few bushes and felt my ears ringing from the impact.

Slowly I got on my knees and noticed the police still weren't here.But then I heard something loud like a motorcycle nearby. I peeked out and saw it was Batman. He stared at the building on fire, he must think I'm dead.

"Bruce!" I shouted. Batman quickly looked over and spotted me. In a hurry he ran over to me and protectively wrapped his arms around me.

"(Y/N)..you're safe." He muttered.

Thankfully it was just the two fo us here. Bruce held my shoulders tight and looked at me, both concernd and surprised. "How long have you known?"

"I started putting some pieces together..all those nights you weren't home? You thought I was asleep when I wasn't. Don't worry no one will know." I assured him.

Bruce blankly stared down at me. "You're so stupid." He again wrapped his arms around me and I hugged him back.

"You'll die or a heart attack sooner or later 'cause of me." I chuckle. Bruce didn't say anything instead he glared down at me and quickly leaned down to kiss my lips.

***********

"We'll be fine, Alfred." Bruce lowly muttered. He was exhausted, angry, upset that all of this happened to him. When the GCPD arrived we were informed that other people were inside the abandoned building where I was, they were unconcious which was the reason why I never heard them.

Bruce blamed himself for this. Alfred tried to say otherwise but Bruce..is Bruce. Alfred could only nod and left the hideout where we were in below Wayne manor, or how I began calling it 'the bat cave'.

I said nothing and remained quiet along with Bruce. The files and images were scattered across a table with Bruce deep in thought while the same audio kept playing over and over again.

"You're a part of this too."

"How am I part of this?"

"You'll find out..."

The Riddler's voice said. Turns out the thing he had shoved into my pocket was this, the audio which was to be delivered by me to Batman. Bruce seemed tired, his black makeup around his face was still on and he didn't feel like himself.

"If it makes you feel any better..that suit makes you look hot." I teased trying to make this situation a bit lighter. I frowned when I got no reaction from him.

I stepped closer to him since he seemed so deep in his thoughts. With my good hand I reached over and held his globed hand, I leaned my head over his shoulder. Bruce slowly did the same but remained silent, only squeezing my hand a bit tighter to make sure I was real and still alive next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this one shot on my other accounts a while back when the trailer dropped on DC Fandome. It's a shame they've decided to release The Batman until 2022 but until then I'll continue to post with what I believe could happen in the movie I seriously can't wait to see Robert Pattinson and Paul Dano😍😍


End file.
